


Worst Date of Our Lives

by Bhelryss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Old work, brief death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014: Bonus Round 1, Memory</p><p>Meenah<3Aranea</p><p>Remember when Aranea kissed Meenah back to life so she could go god tier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Date of Our Lives

It was sort of like being up close and personal with a supernova. Or at least, what she imagined that might feel like (you know, if it weren’t immediately deadly and in all likelihood very painful). The light was brilliant and it blinded her, the beams of light coming off the towers around the recuperacoon shooting up through the planet’s atmosphere and onwards.

High above (not that she could see it, dazzled as she was) the symbol of the life aspect sparkled into appearance. As soon as she regained her sight, though her vision was still spotted, she scowled to see the life symbol. How ironic, that it would appear above her very dead friend’s corpse. And this date had been going so well, too.

It had seemed like a good idea, joining her flushed crush on her planet to complete some quests. Meenah of course had rocketed through her levels long ago, and already rested at the pinnacle of her class. Aranea on the other hand, to be kind, had not done nearly as much leveling and was still what Latula gleefully would call: 4 n00b.

Which really, did nothing to suggest that what they were doing was going to be dangerous. After all, with such a high tier player focused on helping such a low tiered one, the monsters they should have been encountering would have been a cakewalk for the duo. Except of course for the heiress’ ego.

There was no way Meenah was going to let herself be bored doing something as enriching as (essentially) mining for grist. So in an attempt to catapult her (endearingly) deadweight potential “gillfrond” quicker to at least the upper fourth of her own level ladder Meenah started them out on harder enemies, and things quickly escalated to battles that could have killed Aranea in one hit.

Luckily for her, of course, Meenah was very sure that none of the enemies ever got too close to her vulnerable Serket. The only problem with that was of course that essentially, for Meenah, there was no backup if things went badly. And of course, things went badly.

It didn’t look like it was going to end badly at first, and that’s why they didn’t abscond. At first it was just three large brawler type monsters, and Meenah had no trouble distracting them while Aranea dealt pitiful damage to one. Until their friend, who was what Latula might’ve called a dungeon boss, showed up to cause trouble. As Meenah found out, it’s a lot harder to defend the defenseless when four strong monsters are all individually going for your head. 

So she’d gotten speared through the stomach, but not before managing to mortally wound the last one. As she’d fallen to the ground, limp and chuckling weakly, the behemoth collapsed to its knees as it’s blood spurted. Within a second it dissolved into grist. 

Running forward, Aranea kneeled next to her friend, “M88n8h!” Distraught, she tucked the princess’ head into her lap, trying not to sob. “8 j8st h8ve to…k8ss y8u, r8ght?” And with tears streaming down her face, she touched her lips to Meenah’s. 

“Shell, Serket. Not shore that’ll work.” Meenah gasped, after Aranea straightened up, “Get me to my quest ‘coon.” Aranea had hurried, but Meenah had arched her back in her death throes almost as soon as she’d been laid down into the sopor slime. She’d died, and she’d not had any contact from Meenah’s dream-self.

And now, after all her work and this forsaken lightshow, her friend was still dead. Her heart was broken, and it was mostly her own fault. If she’d just…taken the game a little more seriously! Her tears came hard and fast.

“S—ERKET!” Came Meenah’s screech, “GU—ESS WHO CAME BACK TO LIFE, BUT LIKE A MILLION TIME MORAY AWESOME!”


End file.
